Helping Henry
by steampunk-archer
Summary: Neal and Mr. Gold help the youngest member of their family win the attention of his crush.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Helping Henry

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in any form.

Summary: Neal and Gold help the youngest member of their family win the attention of the girl of his dreams.

A/N: I wanted to write something fluffy and sweet with the Stiltkin men. I am thinking this may be a one shot or multiple chapters.

This is AU, which meansno one is out to kill anyone and Stprybrooke is fine and everything is just fine in the lives of Storybrooke's residents.

I apologize if the characters are OOC or for any mistakes as I have not had anyone look this over.

so if your still with me…. on to the story!

The day outside was terribly cold and the wind whipped through the trees. Inside Granny's diner though the mood was anything but chilly.

The small restaurant was crowded with the lunch rush and people just wanting a warm place to sit and grab a mug of hot chocolate or coffee.

At a corner booth in the back of the establishment sat three men, well two men and one twelve year old boy.

"Grandpa, can I have the rest of your fries?" The boy asked; already reaching across the table to snatch some french fries of his grandfather's plate.

Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin as he was otherwise known, smiled and pushed the plate closer to Henry.

"whoa Henry, slow down. Your mom would murder me if you choked on a french fry." The boy's father remarked as Henry stuffed the fries in his mouth.

"sorry…."

He gulpped when he heard a girl's voice next to him. Henry turned, his face turning tomato red when he saw Grace, the Mad Hatter's daughter, standing next to the table.

"Hi Henry." the little girl said sweetly.

"huh…um, hi Grace." the preteen replied.

The look on Henry's face made his father and grandfather smile. "so, are you going to the miner's day parade tomorrow?" The blonde girl asked.

Henry was silent , he just started at Grace like she was from outer space.

Gold cleared his throat as Neal, sitting beside Henry, tried his best not to burst out laughing.

"Henry." the grandfather spoke. "I believe this lovely, young lady just asked you a question."

Apparently finding his voice the dark haired boy replied to the question. "um… yeah. I mean yes I am. I'm going with my family." as soon as he spoke it Henry wanted to kick himself. Of course he was going with his family…. who else would he be going with.

Grace smiled. "good, well papa and I will see you there then." she said a quick goodbye to Neal and Mr. Gold and left.

Henry sighed and plopped his head down on the table, his forehead making a slight thud on the tabletop.

Unable to hold in his glee at his son's expense, Neal burst out laughing earning him a glare from his father and a muffled moan from his son.

TBC

End note: short I know, but I have to get some homework done. my professor canceled my math class ! I do want to get some work done though.

I hope to update tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Neal wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"dad, stop laughing." Henry whined.

Neal obliged. "I'm sorry Henry, that was just to perfect." Neal looked like a puffed up peacock. "My son has his first crush. she's your first crush right?" he asked as an after thought.

Henry nodded.

"well, are you going to ask her out for Miner's day?" Gold asked his grandson as the boy took a sip of his soda.

Henry shook his head. "no way.. I mean did you see what just happened? I was a total idiot in front of her. I'd like to ask her out…"

He trailed off and sighed. "she probably thinks I'm just some stupid boy who doesn't know how to form a sentence."

Neal and Gold shared knowing looks from their own youth.

"well, from what I observed, she likes you too." the grandfather remarked.

Henry's eyes brightened ever so slightly.

"what? why would you say that grandpa?"

The older man leaned back in the booth seat.

"well, she came up to you, asked if you were going to the festival. Seems to me she wouldn't ask unless she wanted to see you there."

Neal nodded after stealing a french fry from his father's plate. " pops is right Henry, she seemed very interested to know if you were going to be there or not." he winked at the boy. "I suggest you go find her and ask her to be your date for tomorrow."

At his father's remark Henry looked horrified, the color drained from his face.

Rumple shook his head. "Bae, the boy can't just march up to Grace and ask her out. Henry, you need to win her heart. be chivalrous and." he paused. "I can't believe I'm saying this… charming."

Neal smirked at the pained look on his father's face.

"Papa, we aren't in the enchanted forest anymore. Henry doesn't need to go court Grace…no offense but thats a really old way of thinking."

Rumple didn't seem fazed by his son's words; he clasped his hands together.

"yeah, grandpa." Henry decided to side with his father. "I mean you are like five hundred years old…. that would have worked back in medieval times but it's the twenty- first century."

Rumple raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know, Henry, I'm not a day over three hundred and fifty- two." he leaned closer to his grandson. " Besides, You attract more bees with honey.."

Neal snorted. "so now Grace is a bee?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed and ignored his wayward son.

"May I suggest that you get her something nice? Perhaps some flowers."

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "can we go to your shop and get her something from there?"

Rumple nodded at the energetic boy.

"if you wish."

"great!" Henry jumped out of the booth, next to his father, and ran for the door; knocking over Rumple's cane which landed on the floor by their booth with a clanking sound.

"Henry!" Neal admonished as he picked up the cane and handed it to his father. "I know your mother taught you to behave better then that."

The young man paused, turned around and walked back towards their table; looking like a chastised puppy.

"I'm sorry grandpa, I'll be more careful next time."

Neal nodded, apparently satisfied with the apology.

"see that you are." Rumple replied as he stood. He then smiled and ruffled Henry's hair. "no harm done. Now, lets go find something nice for Grace, perhaps get her some flowers." he paused "and pick out some casual but nice clothes for you to wear tomorrow. You should always look your best,; especially when courting a lady." the former imp winked at his son and went to the register to pay for their meals.

Neal smirked as he put his scarf on. "please, pops, just don't put your grandson in a suit and tie." he called over to Gold.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

A/N: That finale was great! I'll try and follow that time line of the show. I want season three now!

"Hey Henry!" Neal yelled as the family walked down the street. It was Miner's day and the whole town was out and about.. eager to share in the festivities and have a fun filled day. "slow down, Miner's day will still be there when we all get there. We need to wait for your grandparents." the man turned and looked behind him where Belle and his father were following the rest of the family down the street.

Henry stopped his frantic pace, he waited impatiently ; bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"come on guys." he complained.

"Gold, is not the Dark One anymore, Henry" Emma told the child. "He can't just poof in and out in a puff of purple smoke anymore. "

Henry looked down at the ground guiltily. "i know." Memories of Neverland came back to him. His grandfather had willingly given up his magic for his family… for Henry.

Henry slowed his pace when the rest of his family caught up to him. "Grandpa, thanks again for the stuffed animal… I know Grace loves rabbits.. this one will make her smile." Henry told Rumple as they neared the fairgrounds.

"no problem, my boy." he replied smiling.

"Look Henry." Belle remarked. "theres Regina and Hook."

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed and ran to hug Regina.

Belle felt her Husband tense at the sight of the queen and her new boyfriend.

They had a truce ever since Neverland, a shaky truce but a truce non the less.

"try and behave." she warned him as if he was a disobedient child.

Rumple only scoffed. "I will if he does."

Prince Charming shook his head. "I'm glad that Regina found someone, but Hook? never in a million years would I have thought those two would fall in love."

His wife leaned her head against his shoulder. "I guess there is someone out there for everyone." said Snow.

Charming scoffed and the family watched as Grace spotted Henry and ran toward him. "hi." she said delighted.

"uh..hi Grace." the young man stammered. Regina smiled at her son's nervousness.

"Good day to you, Grace." Rumple nodded toward the young girl.

"Good day to you." the child replied a bit nervously. Her papa had always taught her to be polite… even if it was towards the former Dark One.

Grace said hello to the rest of the family.

"Henry, would you like to play one of the games with me?" she pointed toward a booth that had been set up nearby. The game was a ball toss into fishbowls.. if you tossed a ball into the bowl you got that fish as a prize.

Henry nodded and stumbled when his father gently pushed him forward.

Rumple cleared his throat. "I believe you have a gift for Grace?" he prompted.

"what? oh yeah." Henry presented Grace with a single red rose.

Belle smiled at the memory of Rumple giving her a rose at the Dark castle; she squeezed Rumple's arm.

"Oh Henry!" Grace said excitedly and shyly took the flower from the young man. "It's beautiful. thank you."

She smelled the flower and gave him the brightest smile.

Neal smiled. " the kid takes after his old man." He whispered to Emma.

The savior rolled her eyes. "lets hope not." she retorted.

"This is also for you." Henry handed her a stuffed animal.

Grace beamed with happiness. "a white rabbit!." without warning she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Jefferson, Grace's father, stepped forward until Emma looked at him; he stopped and backed off.

Henry was so shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth forming an awed O.

"your just the sweetest boy ever." the girl exclaimed.

Henry smiled. "thanks Grace, um.. lets go see if I can win you a Goldfish." he smirked at his family and then extended his arm for her to take.

Grace nodded and after handing the stuffed animal to her father, she linked her arm through Henry's.

"Be careful." Jefferson warned the two.

"don't leave the festival grounds." Snow said.

The children nodded and headed for their game.

"Thats my boy." Neal said proudly.

Emma playfully punched him in the arm.

Mr. Gold smiled to himself; Belle was the only one to notice. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you knew something we didn't."

Gold watched as Henry Henry tossed a ball and it landed into a fish bowl; making Grace cheer.

He turned to his wife. "Even though I can't see the future anymore, something tells me that Grace will be a part of our family one day."

Belle kissed her husband. "your such a romantic."

(End Note: thinking thats where it ends. This is not betaed. appreciate all the favorites and reviews!)


End file.
